


little red dress

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Character/Reader - Freeform, First Person, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, again i'm sorry just pretend it's some sort of Cool Style, no caps, this was written just now and it's 2am i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: robbie's agreed to make you a dress for an important party, and you've come to his lair to try it on.it seems he's underestimated the effect it will have on him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so robbiebeefcakerotten on tumblr wanted some robbie/reader so i came to deliver the goods.
> 
> (fair warning, it's 2:30am right now and i'm terrible at first person, but i quite like it so i hope you will too!)

it surprised you, how quickly he'd been able to get it done. only a couple of days after you'd asked robbie to help with a dress for your aunt's party and he'd called, telling you the dress was done and that it needed to be tried on. he was sure in his work, he'd said, but it was a precaution he didn't want to overlook.

you'd gone down to the bunker almost immediately. robbie was known for his skill with things like this, his outfits and disguises were nothing short of incredible, both in design and quality, and you were practically bursting with excitement to see what he'd created with the guidelines you'd given. you'd wanted a statement piece, and you had no doubt that he'd deliver.

indeed, when you got down into the lair and saw the outfit in the last case of his disguise machine, your jaw drops. it's gorgeous.

it's a halter-neck dress with a relatively deep plunging front, form-fitting and sleek, and made from a stunning glittered red fabric that looks soft and slinky to the touch. the bottom has a long slit up the side, reaching at least to mid thigh, if not higher. this was gonna show a lot of leg. it seemed to be a little scalloped at the edges, or crimped - it would flare out then, ensuring that even the slightest of turns would make you look very dramatic. perfect. you can't wait to try it on. you turn to robbie, stood by the case, but no words would come out. you can't even begin to describe how much you love this dress. indeed, he seems to gather that, if the smug look on his face was any indication. you'll let him be smug, he deserves it for this. there was something else in his gaze though, something a bit more intense than pride. you can't quite pin down what it was.

you put a hand to the glass case.  
"can- can i try it on?" you sound breathless, desperate, and you could've slapped yourself. you hadn't even said thank you yet. you try to get a hold of yourself and say something else, such as a thank you or a compliment, but robbie is already striding to the pipe-organ and pulling a lever.

"what-"

you cut off; suddenly the room blurs and you realise you're spinning. it stops after a moment and you stagger a little, trying to regain your balance. something swishes against you legs and you look down to see the flared fabric of the foot of the dress settle elegantly at your feet, which are now clad in strappy silver heels.

you blink in disbelief - the machine had changed you, you were wearing the dress!

you run a hand down your side experimentally. it feels beautiful, just like you thought it would. it feels like velvet, even though it sparkles like glitter. it's perfectly form fitting, clinging to your curves like a second skin, and the bottom of it really did have that beautiful dramatic flare. (which you test, spinning gently in place a couple of times.)

suddenly, the slight chill of the bunker hits your back and you realise it's bare - the dress is completely backless! you hadn't seen that in the case and you gape. this is amazing!

with your mouth now open you notice it feels a little weird, so you press your lips together experimentally. you're wearing lipstick, you realise, and a slightly gummy feeling around your eyes gives away the presence of mascara - and probably eyeshadow and eyeliner too. fabulous! you hadn't known the machine would do your makeup too.

you reach a hand up to touch the lipstick lightly, but something glittering at your wrist catches your attention before you can. a simple, thin diamond bracelet hangs from your wrist. it's a little big, but not enough for it to fall off, so you guess it was a conscious choice. the silver base of it went beautifully with your shoes, and you assume that the makeup must be something to match, or at least co-ordinate.

looking up, you discover that the heels bring you up to almost eye-level with robbie, which is nice.

robbie, who isnstood against the organ looking at you with the same un-placable, intense look in his eyes.

"this- this is amazing robbie, i can't believe it-" you ramble, smoothing your hands over the fabric of the dress over and over again. you look down and watch your fingertips slide carefully over the material. "it's beautiful- and so soft! it's perfect and i-" you look up again and stop speaking. robbie has moved away from the organ and is now close to you. very close. you hadn't heard him move, too caught up in the dress and your ramble.

"you like it?" he asks. he hadn't said much after he'd initially pointed out the dress in its case. his voice seems lower now, a bit quieter too. it's nice.

"it's perfect," you tell him. "i love it."

"you look-" robbie licked his lips. "you look incredible," he says.

the lighting in the bunker is a bit odd. robbie's pupils seemed bigger than before - though with the amount of sugar the man consumed it could just be a sugar high.

"beautiful."

oh.

OH.

you're suddenly pretty sure you know what that intense look from before meant- means: he's looking at you like that right now.

to be honest, you're pretty sure that the same look is reflected in your own.

you take a step closer to him. the base of the dress flows around your heels and you feel like a goddess.

robbie rocks backwards a bit, clearly not expecting that, but doesn't move away.

you're practically nose to nose now, robbie only an inch taller than you in these heels. his breathing seems a little harsher. you wouldn't have noticed if you weren't so close, but you are so you do. just like you notice that his eyes are now nearly completely black, just a thin ring of grey visible around them.

you take the plunge.

"like you?" you ask.

then robbie's kissing you, hard and demanding, a little desperately. you kiss him back just as fiercely, sliding one hand into his hair and one around his neck, had splaying over his back. he has one arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to him, and the other around your own bare back. his hands are a little cold, but that's probably not the cause of the shiver running down your spine right now.

he starts backing you up against the empty outfit-casing, and you go willingly, even speeding up the progress by curling a fist in his waistcoat and leading him backwards. he moans a little when you do and you smile against his mouth. you gasp when your bare back hits the cool glass of the outfit-case and it breaks the kiss, but robbie starts kissing your neck instead. you hum contentedly, very pleased by the direction this seems to be going, and rest your head back against the glass as robbie nips and sucks his way down your throat.

you tilt your head to give him better access and feel him rub his thumb against the small of your back in thanks. it makes you grin. you shift your legs a little further apart so that he can press even closer against you and in doing so, tread on the hem of the dress.

it's only a light step, barely catching the heel on it, but robbie lets out the most adorable squeak of concern and pulls back to look at it. he's flushed and panting pretty heavily, and there's red lipstick smeared over his lips and around his mouth. it's a gorgeous sight.

you want to take him apart.

"sorry," you wince, lifting your leg and freeing the fabric from under your heel. it's undamaged, but the action gives you an idea.

"i don't want it to crease it..." you tell robbie slowly, a hand coming up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "perhaps i should just take it off?" you suggest.

robbie immediately surges forward and kisses you so hard that you would've hit your head on the case behind you, if it weren't for his hand snaking round to cup the back of your head. you slide one of your legs up his and he wraps a hand around your thigh, pulling it further up.

hopefully you'll be able strip the dress a little slower than the machine put it on. you want to savour this.

and you want to see robbie's face when you do.


End file.
